Mega Man VS Astro Boy
Mega Man VS Astro Boy is the 4th episode of Fatal Fiction, it features Mega Man from his eponymous video game series and Astro Boy from his eponymous anime/manga series. Youtube The Classic Incarnation of the Blue Bomber faces the 2003 Incarnation of the most iconic manga character of all time. Which boy robot will prevail? Interlude Red Wolf: You know, there have been a lot of robots all throughout fiction. Proto Dude: Rock, The Mega Man. Red Wolf: And Astor Boynton, The Astro Boy. Proto Dude: Few robots are as incredibly human as these two, but which one is superior? I'm Proto Dude Red Wolf: And I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Mega Man (Shows the intro for Mega Man's introduction when being included for Super Smash Brothers) Proto Dude: A super fighting robot from the year 20XX, Mega Man was originally called Rock. Red Wolf: Get it, like Rock & Roll? Proto Dude: Yes Red Wolf, we get it. As I was saying, Rock was one of Dr Light's household robots until he volunteered to be transformed into the iconic blue bomber we all know and love today. Red Wolf: Since then, he's been kicking Dr Wily's butt on a regular bases, and when we say a regular bases we mean a regular bases. Proto Dude: While not the fastest character out there, he dentally has plenty of speed, and he even gets a quick boost when he slides. Red Wolf: And did we even mention his insane reaction speed? Seriously how can a robot made of metal be so good at dodging? Proto Dude: Also, unlike most characters from platform games, he doesn't die in one hit. In fact, he's extremely durable able to withstand bombs, fire, ice, and leaves. Red Wolf: Wait WHAT? Who the heak that thought that freaken leaves be on par with things like bombs??? Proto Dude: Regardless, its impossible to bring up all those weapons without mentioning that Mega Man himself is capable of copying them. He's gathered up quite the collection of weapons. Red Wolf: Like the Elec Beam, which splits off in three directions and deals crippling damage. Proto Dude: The overpowered Metal Blades, which he has a vast reserve of. Red Wolf: The super-sharp Shadow Blades, which boomerang your way back. Proto Dude: Several different types of bombs. Red Wolf: And who how many different attacks from each different element. Proto Dude: He even has a few cheap abilities, like creating black holes or freezing time. Red Wolf: However, he usually just resorts to his basic buster, which can shoot energy blasts ranging from Pac Dots to Hadokens. Proto Dude: Speaking of Street Fighter, Mega Man actually has access to a Shoryuken move, as demonstrated in the arcade games. Where it actually dose a good amount of damage in addition to knocking his enemy back. Red Wolf: That isn't the only instances where Mega Man is shown to have great physical strength, after beating Guts Man he is able to lift up huge rocks with only a single hand. Proto Dude: Mega Man's strength is so absurd, he even managed to support the weight of an entire freaken fortress! Pretty impressive, even if he needed Proto Man's help to escape. Red Wolf: He also has the dog everybody wants as their pet, Rush. Of all the forms Rush can use, perhaps the most useful is the Super Adaptor. Proto Dude: The Super Adaptor not only allows Mega Man to fly, but it also gives him the ability to fist people to death. Red Wolf: Heh hehehe. Proto Dude: Red Wolf, what the hell is so funn... oh. Anyways, the fist attack is pretty much an upgraded version of Hard Man's weapon. Red Wolf: Hard Man??? What was Capcom even THINKING haha! Proto Dude: Anyways... With Mega Man's awesome fist throwing technique, he can shoot his hand as a projectile. But fear not, because it has a homing ability it can reattach to his arm. Red Wolf: And hey, if he ever needs a good defense he can borrow his brother's shield, you know, the ultra-durable one that deflects projectiles. Proto Dude: Other then the obligatory spikes and pits, Mega Man doesn't seem to have any physical weaknesses, with the exception of Elec Man's weapon, the Elec Beam. Red Wolf: This attack is powerful enough to kill Mega Man in only three hits, but I guess it evens out since Elec Man dies from getting Scissors thrown at him three times. Proto Dude: He is also forbidden from killing humans, since Astro's a robot, it looks like the Blue Bomber won't have any trouble in that department. Enemy Robot: Destroy Mega Man! Mega Man: Come on, lets see what you got! Astro Boy Proto Dude: Astor Boynton, also known as Astro Boy, was built by Doctor Tenma to be replacement for his dead son Tobio. The robotic saviorverse who never seems to have the public on his side, its his job to take on renegade robots, as well as Evil Scientists. Red Wolf: Hmm, why dose that sound familiar? Proto Dude: Being an extraordinary advanced robot, Astro Boy has quite a few powerful abilities and weapons under his belt, literately. Red Wolf: Astro Boy's most famous power is probably his flight. Proto Dude: Astro is capable of flying all the way to space within fairly shorts amount of time, meaning that he is extremely fast. He also has immense strength as demonstrated when he tosses around giant robots and lifts up buildings. Granted, he struggled to lift up a space station and he was on the Moon when there's only 10% gravity, but impressive none the less. In addition to his unbelievable strength, Astro Boy also has powerful eyes which double as search lights, allowing him to see no matter what the situation is. Red Wolf: And his ears are over 1000 times as sensitive as your average human. Proto Dude: His durability is uncanny as well, and if he is being bombarded by projectiles, he can always spin around to create a barrier around himself. His barriers however can only be used for defense. Red Wolf: Like his opponent (Mega Man), he has a powerful arm canon and can even use his fingers as laser guns. Proto Dude: And of course, he has the infamous machine guns that come out of his butt. Which also happens where he has oil inserted. Red Wolf: Wait a minute, if all of the robots in the series get there oil tanks refilled by drinking oil from cups, then why dose Astro... Proto Dude: DON'T EVEN ASK, I really like to just not think about it. Red Wolf: Yyeeaahh moving on, other then being a bit naive, Astro Boy doesn't seem to have as many weaknesses if any. Proto Dude: However, it should be noted that the version of Astro Boy we are using, is from the 2003 anime. While he is still a powerhouse, this version of Astro Boy is far weaker then previous incarnations. After all, if we pit any other incarnation against the Classic Mega Man, it'll just be sprite in Astro's favor. In the manga, Astro Boy has outmatched an enemy capable of lifting the Earth, traveled faster then light, and was imperious to any form of attack. In the 2003 anime on the other hand, Astro Boy has clear limits. He has trouble slowing down falling Satellites, dose not move anywhere near light speed and has actually been destroyed by an explosion. And finally, he is not immune to most attacks, not to mention he seems to be valuable to lightning. He has been stunned by electricity multiple times throughout the series. Through with enough effort, he can resist it. But with Mega Man being a master of using his opponent's weakness against them, how would he match up against the Blue Bomber? Astro Boy falls and lands right on the roof of a taxi telling the taxi driver "Sorry about that." then fly's off" Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Mega Man winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place in Cloud Man's Stage as seen in Mega Man 7) Proto Dude: Well, it looks like The Blue Bomber gets the advantage of home territory here. Red Wolf: Prepare yourselves because this match is gonna rock man! Proto Dude: Hehe, Rock Man. As Mega Man teleports to Cloud Man's Stage, he then comes face to face with Astro Boy himself, mistaking Astro Boy for Astro Man. Mega Man: Alright Astro Man, I finally tracked you down, I thought you learned your lesson the last time, but I guess I was wrong. Astro Boy: Hey I'm not looking for a fight here... Wait a minute, Astro Man? My name is Astro Boy! Mega Man: Its a nice disguise I must admit. BUT there's no way Dr Light sent me incorrect data, prepare to pay for your crimes! Astro Boy: Something tells me this guy won't leave without a fight... Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Mega Man shoots his Mega Buster at Astro Boy, which Astro Boy immediately avoids the shot by jumping then flying away and smacks Mega Man from behind. Astro Boy then dose the same attack which Mega Man hits him with a Solar Blaze attack in addition to an electric shock attack. Astro boy then avoids the 2nd electric shock attack and smacks Mega Man again. Mega Man then activates his Plant Barrier to block Astro Boy's flying punch attack as Mega Man jumps and smacks Astro Boy with his punch attack. Mega Man: Lets rock it! Astro Boy: That's my line! Mega Man then creates a large stone from his Mega Buster then pushes it while Astro Boy fires off a laser passing through Mega Man's lower leg as he gets hit by it, he then uses Proto Man's Shield to block the other laser attacks while Astro Boy punches through the large stone Mega Man pushed at him and punches Mega Man as he defends himself with Proto Man's Shield which Mega Man switches to his Charge Kick attack and attacks Astro boy with it, with Astro Boy then performs a high sweep kick knocking Mega Man back. Astro Boy then switches to his Arm Canon charging it up as Mega Man gets back up and charges his Mega Buster as Astro Boy overpowers the Charged Blast fired from the Mega Buster which then Mega Man slides up close and personal to Astro Boy and performs his Gravity Reverse ability. Mega Man then fires off the Black Hole shot while Gravity Reverse is still in place as Astro Boy uses his boosters to avoid the Black Hole. Astro Boy: Lets rock it! As Astro Boy still uses his powerful boosters to escape the Black Hole he then notices a bunch of explosives on the ground that Mega Man managed to pile up. Mega Man: Gravity return! Astro Boy then unintentionally lands on the pile of explosives that Mega Man made a pile of which explode upon impact dealing damage to him and knocking him out. Mega Man then comes up to Astro Boy as he's knocked out thinking he earned victory while Astro Boy gets back up then smacks Mega Man hard knocking him back. As Mega Man was about to use another special weapon, Astro Boy then fires his machine guns from his butt as Mega Man is forced to use Proto Man's Shield to defend himself from the attack. Mega Man then fires off a Metal Blade at Astro Boy while flying away from it then catching it with his bare hand. Mega Man: Astro Crush! Astro Boy: Uh oh... As Mega Man summons an Astro Crush attack, Astro Boy spins himself to protect himself from the incoming projectile by creating a barrier. Mega Man then summons more Astro Crush attacks with the intent to destroy Astro Boy's barrier only for the barrier to remain stable from the onslaught. Astro Boy: Give up, you can't keep up with me when you can't fly! Mega Man: We'll see about that. Alright Rush, lets go! Mega Man then summons Rush to form the Super Adaptor thus turning into Super Mega Man, he then jumps to attack Astro Boy with his Mega Arm which Astro Boy avoids on the first attempt... Astro Boy: It appears you have been... disarmed. Mega Man: Hm, that's what you think. The Mega Arm then attacks Astro Boy from behind coming back and attaching itself back on to Super Mega Man, both robotic combatants then clash each others fists against each other with Astro Boy overpowering Super Mega Man by attacking him with a two punch & kick combo, then switches to his Arm Canon as Super Mega Man shoots him only for Astro Boy to shoot him back with a powerful laser attack and smacks Super Mega Man down to the floor and losing the Super Adaptor in the process. A moment passes as Mega Man rethinks his options while Astro Boy still remains afloat on air... Mega Man: Centaur Flash! Mega Man'' then summons Rush to performs the Rush Coal with the intent to jump closer to Astro Boy as he smacks him with his Shoryuken-like move which then causes Astro Boy to fall down to the ground then gradually gets back up.'' Astro Boy: I didn't want to do this, but the gloves come off this time! Astro Boy then jumps forward and flies into the sky as Mega Man is about to shoot him then falls into a state of confusion on what Astro Boy is about to do. Astro Boy then flies further into the sky passing by Bass & Meta Knight while the Astro Boy theme song plays in the background as the two fall into a state of shock seeing Astro Boy flying higher upwards. Astro Boy still flying higher towards outer space as he passes by Magus from Chrono Trigger then finally reaches to outer space... then flies towards to the Earth once again with the intent to finish off Mega Man once and for all. Meanwhile back on Earth, Mega Man stands there waiting for Astro Boy with the intent to use his Flash Stopper ability on Astro Boy. Right before Astro Boy is about to pull off his finisher, Mega Man then uses his Flash Stopper ability to freeze Astro Boy in place as his theme song stops, then moves away from him. Mega Man then attacks Astro Boy with a triple Metal Blade attack then freezes him solid with the Ice Slasher attack as Mega Man prepares to finish him off by firing a missile that is loaded with a payload of explosives. Mega Man: Ok Rush, step on it! As Rush uses his boosters to full speed with Mega Man on board, both successfully manage to fly away as Mega Man also summons an Astro Crush attack as the Missile with a payload of explosives both collided as Astro Boy remains helplessly frozen in place, killing him instantly due to the violent explosion caused by the resulting attacks. Fatal Fiction Referee: FATALITY! Results Red Wolf: And THAT is why the weapon is called the Astro Crush. Proto Dude: Astro Boy may have had the speed advantage here, but this isn't the first time Mega Man has fought against somebody who's far faster then he was. With his insane reflexes, he was more then capable of landing hits on Astro. While Astro Boy dose have very high endurance, so dose Mega Man. Red Wolf: Seriously, Blue Guy easily survives getting trampled on by things like Guts Dosser, as often as you brush your teeth. And then there's Proto Man's Shield, which Astro Boy had to deal with. Proto Dude: Mega Man has been in countless games, and in most of them he gets eight new weapons to work with adding to his already incredibly diverse arsenal. For everything Astro Boy had to throw at him, Mega Man had the tools to counter with. Red Wolf: Well looks like Mega Man now has two guns up his ass. Proto Dude: The Winner is Mega Man. Trivia * This is the 4th Episode of Fatal Fiction. * This is the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode where a video game character is set against an anime/manga character. * This is the 2nd Fatal Fiction Episode where a Hero is set against another Hero, the first one being Edward Elric vs Harry Potter. * This is also the 2nd Fatal Fiction Episode since Vega vs Baraka where (where in this case, more then one) other characters appear as cameo appearances, Bass from Classic Mega Man, Meta Knight from Kirby & Magus from Chrono Trigger respectfully. * This is also the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode that also became a Death Battle Episode on November 11th of 2015. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Season 1 Category:Rivalry match Category:Episodes Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Video Games vs Anime/Manga themed Fatal Fictions Category:Fatal Fiction Episodes with Cameo Appearances Category:Robot themed Fatal Fictions Category:Mascot vs Mascot themed Fatal Fictions